


Danganronpa one shots(Request are on hold)

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Amami Rantaro, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pubic Hair, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Kaito Momota, Top Leon Kuwata, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Okay i want to do this so if you want send me a request!Things i will doAu'sSmut/NsfwHeadcanon of said shipCan do Bottom!Ouma for Oumota(Cant do it for Oumsai sorry)Fluffgender bendCan do Bottom! AmamiDrug usedPregame charactersEVERY CHARACTER IS AGED UP!I will not doRapeBottom Kaito, Hinata or Leon(Sorry i cant see them as a bottom)Death/In game stuff cuz i havent played the game yet.Weird fetishes(feet, piss no no i wikl not do any of those)Vore/GorePedo shipsAny ships for those kids in UDG(I dunno if Yuta counts but-)Character x Reader(Sorry)Cheating/Breaks upAngstAbuse
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Ship i will do

Rquest anything!  
But these ships i can do

Saioma  
Momosai  
Saioumota(Shu x oma x Momota)  
Amamiibo  
Kaeda x Maki  
Miu x Tojo  
Tenko with any girl(Not with himiko)  
Komaeda x Hinata  
Izurz x Nagtio  
Makoto x Leon  
Makoto x Junko  
Makoto x Hajime  
Makoto x Nagtio  
Komaru x Yuta  
Toko x Togami(If you dont like this ship then dont request it or bash me)  
Sonia x Souda  
Peko x Fuyuhiko  
Akane x Nekomaru  
Izuru x Nagito x Hajime  
Kaede with any girl(Not with himiko)  
Kaito x Rantaro  
Mikan x chiaki  
Chiaki x Ibuki  
Kirigiri x Aoi  
Gonta x Ryoma  
Korekiyo x Angie  
\-----------

Any ship that is not listed, im sorry i will not do  
And some ships i dont like personally so-


	2. Leon x Makoto(H/C and Soft🔞...Kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me long, sorry i wanted to take a break from my fanfics plus i had some writers blocks but im coming back next up:  
> Oumsai (Dom/Sub) 
> 
> Remember! I only do ships that is listed on the first page! If your ship is not listed i will not do it!
> 
> Also, my first time doing something with hurt and comfort, its not my strongest but uh its short i tried my best and i guess a handjob would be uh-Good as soft nsfw???

Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring 

Picking up his phone and answer it "Hello?"  
"Hey....Hey Leon can you come get me" shit its Makoto  
"Sure where are you?" he put on his jacket, grab his car keys and his umbrella "At the bus stop"  
He sniffles "Makoto are you okay?"  
"im fine just" letting out a sigh "please come get me" say no more, Leon is on his way to go get him....He wonders what happen to him?  
\-----

After picking Naegi up from the bus stop, he was upset and hurt because he found his date was cheating on him for someone else, Assholes am i right?  
he wants to forget that person and just stay over at Leon's place for a few days or so.  
Leon let him in and welcome him home, Makoto wipes his eyes and smile at him "Thank you Leon"  
"Hey what are friends for right, that dumbass didnt deserve you anyway"  
Makoto nods "Yeah, i guess dating isnt really my thing, i keep falling for shit heads who just want to date someone else" He say, Leon told him "Lets forget that guy and lets hang, a movie maybe?"  
"Yeah that sounds nice"  
"I got extra clothes if you ever need a shower" Leon told him, as he goes get the popcorn ready, Makoto is gonna go take a shower and watch this movie with Leon.  
-  
-  
-

Sitting down and watching this movie, its old but its a guilty pleasure movie Makoto and Leon are just enjoying the movie, Makoto and Leon are enjoying this movie so far, had its funny moments here and there both laugh but then oooh a spicy scene was on screen, Leon knows whats going to happen next-Sex, to be fair Leon got used of sex scenes in movies but to Makoto, he really hasnt gotten used of this kind of stuff, his eyes shift to Leon then back to the screen of the tv; oh gosh! face is turning red, Leon take a quick look at Makoto to see if he was okay with this and judging by his face, its probably his first time seeing a sex scene on tv

"Makoto if you want-"  
"No no, lets keep on watching" he say, hiding the fact that this movie is kinda turning him on; Leon face back to the tv and watch this scene plays.

Hands all over this man body, lips touching and body parts rubbing against each other, Makoto put his hand over his leg because ya know. Now the moaning oh my! His eyes are so foucs on this, Leon looks at Makoto seeing him being into this movie, He wonders- no no he's just friends with him yeah just friends with him.......Well Leon has a crush on Makoto everytime he sees him with someone else he just wants to take him away from that person and ask him to date him! For now he has to cheer him up because this whole 'My date is dating someone else' problem.

The movie is over and its getting late, time to hit the hay for the night.

"Makoto, are you going to sleep on the sofa or where?" Leon ask him  
"If it...Okay i sleep in the same bed as you?" lookong at his lap, Leon doesnt seem to mind that at all "Uh no no, its no problem come on" Standing up, he'll clean those dishes later.

In the bedroom

Laying on different sides from each other, Leon was facing the wall with the blinds close, while Makoto was facing his night stand, Leon is probably asleep maybe he should get some sleep as well; closing his eyes-

Leon shifted his place, turning himself around, his arm on Makoto waist, pulling him close; the boy is blushing, He also turns himself around and hugs Leon, looking up at him then  
Mwah, a kiss on the lips; opening his eyes and see him wide awake "Makoto-" Makoto brings his lips to another kiss closing his eyes.  
Alittle well not alittle but a full make out session here, Makoto push Leon to lay on his back, being on top of him while kissing him, hands on his bare chest; pulling himself away to his chest then lower then lower until he reach the tent in his boxers, looking up at Leon for approval he nodded so slowly taking off his boxers pass his knees and leave it on his knees, moving himself up and wrap his hand around it, Leon is watching him do this, giving him a handjob  
His thumb on the tips while his palm is rubbing against it, lookong at Leon "How does it feel?"  
"It feels good" hitching his breath, Makoto's touch; its feel so good and its making him want him more of this.  
Makoto is just pleasing him....You know Makoto had a little thing for Leon and here he is just giving a late night handjob.

Crusing under his breath, He's getting close  
"Ma..Makoto Nrg mm" grunting, he felt eyes on him, reaching his climax  
Cumming on his hand, opening his eyes, he say his sorry but Makoto lick his hand off and say its not sweat

What just happen?  
Are they dating now?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yeah they are


End file.
